Kiss Me
by TutorGirlandBoyToy
Summary: Nathan and Haley spent the best night of their life after they met in a cafe before each of their big breaks, but what will that mean when they find themselves in the same room together two years later?


This is a quick little one shot Jen and I wrote for fun. We found we are better at writing shorter stories then longer :) I came up with the idea and Jen was fabulous enough to write most of it after I got stuck. She's awesome y'all. Also for those waiting on an Evermore sequel, we are going to wait a bit and get our ideas together, before we even start.

Oh and my new story that I co wrote part with ObsessivePrincess should be out within the week, it's called Stillness and Bravery and it's already over 30 chapters!

This story is inspired by Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, a song which we do not own or claim rights to!

* * *

Haley James' career skyrocketed six months ago after her first single blew up the charts. She had been trying to make an album for two years and now that it was finally done she couldn't be more excited. Especially since she was now achieving all her dreams. She took a deep breath and walked across the stage at the Grammys to perform. She smiled at the thought of what she was going, before she began to sing. Thinking back she remembered why she wrote this song.

**Settle down with me**

**Cover me up**

**Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me**

**And hold me in your arms**

_Haley James stepped onto the small platform stage of Tree Hill's Cafe the day after Thanksgiving of 2013. She smiled and took a seat. "Hi, my name is Haley and I'm going to sing a new song I wrote."_

_After her performance she walked to the counter, took a seat, and looked for something to order. She was looking at the menu when she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't bother to look up from her menu and continued to look through it._

_"That was amazing." The person next to her said._

_"Thank you" She smiled, looking up from her menu._

_"I'm Nathan." He said introducing himself._

_"Haley." She said shaking his hand._

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

_"You have an amazing voice." He said. "I think it's really great."_

_"That's sweet thank you." She picked up her glass and took a sip. "I'm always a little nervous before shows. I think I'm going to pass out or something."_

_"I'm pretty sure that goes away once you start singing."_

_"It does." She smiled._

_"I think you really need a record contract."_

_"One day, hopefully." She smiled._

_"I want to play for the NBA." He explained. "And whenever I start playing I think I should run away and not play. I'm scared that I'll be humiliated or that I'll make our team lose. But whenever I get the first shot, I realize that this is my dream."_

_The pair ended up ordering some food and spending their evening at the cafe until closing time. He had ordered prime rib and she had ordered mac and cheese and he had tried to figure out why she had chosen such a childish food._

_"Mac and cheese is the food of the gods."_

_When the waitress came back around and warned them that they would have to close, they both felt a little sad that they would have to part ways._

_"Would you like to go out for a walk?" He asked, getting up from his seat after they had each paid for their food._

**Settle down with me**

**And I'll be your safety**

**You'll be my lady**

_She looked around the empty cafe and took out her phone to look at the time. "Sure, let's go."_

_Nathan smiled at her and they walked out of the cafe together. They walked around the streets for a few hours. There was a slight breeze out in the quiet night and when Haley had shivered, Nathan had offered to give her his sweater. After she had refused to take the sweater, Nathan had unzipped it from himself and placed it on her shoulders. She blushed and thanked him._

_"Aren't you going to be cold?" She asked._

_"Don't worry about me." He smiled and their shoulders brushed. They ended up near the beach and decided to sit on the sand near the water._

_"Are you from around here?" Nathan asked._

_Haley nodded, "I've lived in Tree Hill my whole life. Where are you from?"_

_"Charlotte."_

_Haley smiled and put her hands out in the sand. "I went there once as a kid, with my dad."_

_"It's not as quiet as Tree Hill." Nathan laughed._

_"Definitely not." Haley laughed too. "I loved it but I never got the chance to go back."_

_"How come?" He asked._

_"Things happened. My sisters and brothers moved out and it wasn't a family thing anymore."_

_"Oh I get it." Nathan nodded. "You've got siblings?"_

_"Yeah," she nodded. "We're seven kids in total."_

_"Woah, your parents really needed a hobby." Haley frowned and playfully smacked him on the shoulder before laying down in the sand._

_"What about you, any siblings?" She asked._

_He nodded, "I've got a half brother. We're a few months apart, it's a long story."_

_She shrugged, "I've got time."_

**I was made to keep your body warm_  
_**

**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

_He chuckled, "My dad knocked his mom up and then left her for basketball and then he met my mom, knocked her up and married her. They're divorced now though."_

_Haley looked at him, "I'm sorry."_

_"Ah, don't worry about it. Lucas and I played basketball together and we get along just fine. He's studying to become an author now."_

_"That's amazing."_

_Nathan sat up and rested his weight on his elbows, "Tell me a little about you Haley."_

_"Well," She paused. "I'm extremely clumsy."_

_"Really?" He asked._

_She nodded, "Really. My friend Brooke tried to make me join her cheerleading squad and the first practice I went to, I broke my leg."_

_"Ouch, that must have hurt."_

**Oh no**

**My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

_"It was for the most part humiliating." She laughed, "I was twelve and I had tripped on the carpet."_

_Nathan tried hard not to laugh, "Well, then I understand why you say you're clumsy."_

_"Worst part is, I fell all the time with my clutches. I would get stuck in doors and trip and fall over." They stayed silent for a while and Haley eventually asked. "What brings you in Tree Hill anyways?"_

_"I saw an ad in the newspaper and thought you were gorgeous and I came all the way here to try and win your heart."_

_She looked at him confused and he laughed. "I'm just kidding. I play for Duke and we were playing against some community college here in Tree Hill. The guys went out to a bar and I tagged along for a while but I decided to go out and visit this little town."_

_"Did you guys lose?" She mocked._

_"No, actually we won. By a lot."_

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

_Haley laughed, "Did you score a lot of touchdowns?"**  
**_

_He frowned and looked at her. "I don't play football. I play basketball, we score baskets."_

_She shrugged, "Same difference."_

_He laughed, "No, it's like if I asked if you…" He paused. "I have no idea actually."_

_She laughed too and for a moment, their eyes met. Haley noticed, for the first time that night, how blue Nathan's eyes were. She had never seen eyes like his and she lost herself staring into them. He was doing the same, but he was amazed by how gorgeous the girl sitting in front of him looked._

_He leaned over a few inches and stopped to see what she would do. She didn't move and Nathan took it as a sign that nothing he would do would be wrong. He leaned forward a little more until his lips met hers._

_They pulled apart moments later and she tried to hide her smile. She bit her lip and he laughed. She leaned back in and stole one more kiss from him._

**Yeah I've been feeling everything**

**From hate to love**

**From love to lust**

**From lust to truth**

**I guess that's how I know you**

**So I hold you close to help you give it up**

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

_They watched the sunrise together, and continued talking until Nathan realized what time it was. "The team bus is supposed to leave in fifteen minutes." He said quickly getting up._

_"Oh." Haley said biting her lip._

_"I wish I could stay longer." He said watching her stand up as well, and putting an his hand on her arm._

_"Me too."_

_He stood in front of her and grabbed her hands, "Haley James, it was a pleasure meeting you."_

_"You too Nathan, hopefully we will see each other around again."_

_"Oh definitely, I will be back to beat that community college again next year." He said with a smirk as she laughed._

_"I'll watch the schedule."_

_"And I'll meet you at the cafe after." He smiled._

_"Well, until then." She said leaning up to kiss him._

_When they finally pulled away Nathan reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, before running off to get back to the team hotel._

_Haley pulled tighter at the sweater as the wind blew by and she watched Nathan closely until she could no longer see him, it was then that she realized she still had his sweater._

_The next year when the schedules came out for Duke, she found out when he would be in town and waited for him all night. He never showed. By then her album was finished and just two weeks later she got her lucky break in to the music world when her single Kiss Me went platinum on the iTunes charts. After her move to L.A. she had heard all about the Lakers and the best player on the team and rookie, Nathan Scott. She smiled at the thought of him making it, just like her and realized why he never showed up. She always said she needed to go to a game and surprise him, but she never got around to it._

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

"Haley James everybody!" Ellen, who was hosting the event, said walking across the stage after she performed.

"Thank you." She smiled to the crowd, little did she know Nathan Scott was sitting in it. One of the albums his best friend Peyton had produced was up for a Grammy and she was allowed to bring a guest with her. He was more than happy too especially when he heard who the opening performer was.

"This is your first time at the Grammy's right Haley?"

She nodded. "Your song, Kiss Me, has been blowing up the charts and there is so much speculation about what it is about so could you tell us why you wrote it and who it's about?"

"Actually." Haley laughed "It's about a guy I met once, almost two years ago, we spent the whole night together, talking and sharing stories, and then when morning came we went our separate ways. I haven't seen him since but this was just about the feeling I got around him and my imagining what would happen if we had spent more time together."

Nathan had never stopped to think that the song could possibly be about him. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Haley since that night. He felt so bad when he didn't show up in Tree Hill like he promised, but didn't know of a way to track her down. Then he heard her voice on the radio and smiled. She had made it too just like him. He watched her on stage performing and just got lost in her once more. He lost her once and wasn't about to let that happen once more. Confusing everyone around him, he stood up and began to make his way to the stage, this was his chance.

As Haley continued to speak about the song and indirectly about Nathan, he made his way up the stage.

When Haley saw him she said "Nathan?" But before she could ask anything else he pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. In front of the entire crowd and the cameras who were live broadcasting. He surrounded her with his arms and held her close to him.

When they broke apart, to applause as the crowd figured out the song was about Nathan, Haley leaned her head against his and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He nearly whispered back. "Glad to see you."

"You too. I still have your sweater." She joked as Nathan pulled away from her and burst out laughing. He reached for her hand, his smile wider than ever, and walked them off the stage together.


End file.
